A primera vista
by Yumitsaki
Summary: severus snape, seguia con su habitual y monótona vida hasta que llega a su vida alguien que le cambiara su destino.... originales primera historia no sean tan malvados! rvws...pleaseeee!


-Disculpe, director. ¿Quién es esa niñita?

-Severus, esa niñita, como tú la llamas, es una nueva alumna de primer año, su nombre es Enovy Senial.

-me imagino que como no ingresó con el resto de los alumnos tendrá una selección de casa diferente¿no?

-sí, pero ya sabemos cuál será su futura casa…

-¿perdón!

-indudablemente estará en Slytherin, no hay mas disponibilidad de camas en las otras casas.

-pero eso fácilmente lo puedo solucionar con magia. Mejor hagamos su selección…

-no se puede en estos momentos; la profesora Mc Gonagall se ha llevado el sombrero seleccionador a una sastrería mágica, los años le están pasando la cuenta… en fin, Severus, me alegro que tengas a esa niña en tu casa. Muy pronto te darás cuenta el porqué la tendré contigo. Buenas noches.

-…pero…- alcanzó a decir Snape cuando Dumbledore ya había salido de su despacho. Ahora tenía que encargarse de otra estudiante más, quién sabría que problemas podría traerle mientras estaba sin una casa fija.

-disculpe, Srta. Senial. Creo que debe seguirme- dijo fríamente Snape mirándola a los ojos.

-como sea…- contestó de igual manera Enovy.

-nada parecido con un Slytherin, más bien un Gryffindor. Tiene la misma manera arrogante de contestar que Potter…- pensaba Snape mientras caminaba por un oscuro pasillo hacia los dormitorios con Enovy a su espalda.

-buena manera de recibir a una alumna. Y esta cosa de aquí adelante… ¿es un profesor?- pensaba por su parte Enovy, mirando la serpenteante túnica negra de él.

Llegaron sin problemas a los dormitorios, donde aún había unos cuantos alumnos en los sillones alrededor de la chimenea.

-Draco¿ya se han ido los otros alumnos a acostar?- preguntó en voz alta Snape a un rubio de ojos grises que estaba sentado.

-así es… ¿quién es ella?- preguntó el muchacho, mirando de reojo a Enovy que se encontraba cabizbaja tras Snape.

-ah… ella es una alumna nueva. Su nombre es Enovy y estará con nosotros hasta que Dumbledore decida traer el sombrero seleccionador.

-eso significa que… ¿podríamos tener una squib en nuestra casa?- preguntó extrañado Draco.

-¿por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?- contestó con otra pregunta Snape una un tanto enojado.

-¿eres una squib?- preguntó con asco Draco, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-no, eso eres tú- respondió Enovy con un tono muy frío en su voz, que aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¡oye, niña…!- gritó Draco, aproximándose más a ella y con las intenciones de sacar la varita.

-Draco, no empieces…- lo detuvo Snape, intentando resistir la increíble tentación de reírse.

-ya verás…- dijo por último Draco, rojo de ira mirándola con odio.

-ya veremos- dijo también Enovy mirándolo de la misma manera.

-Srta. Senial, la conduciré a su dormitorio- dijo a ella Severus sin prestar más atención al mutuo enojo.

Volvieron a subir más escaleras (esta vez en caracol) y llegaron hasta dos divisiones, uno era el dormitorio de chicos y el otro de chicas.

-pase; una de todas esas puertas es la de su dormitorio- indicó Snape con la cabeza enseñando el largo pasillo que quedaba todavía por recorrer.

-y usted quiere que¿pase puerta por puerta preguntando si alguno de esos es mi dormitorio?- preguntó incrédula Enovy.

-¿tiene alguna otra posibilidad?

-ehh… ¿llamar a Draco?- respondió irónicamente.

Ella tenía razón, no podía dejarla así; a las únicas personas que conocía en esos momentos era Draco y él, y no creía que Draco fuera a ayudarla exactamente…

-esta bien, yo la guiaré- dijo resignado Severus, pasando delante de ella.

---------------------------O----------------------------

Entraron en el dormitorio, y para sorpresa de Snape tenía solamente una cama, un antiguo escritorio (seguramente de algún profesor), una silla y un estante con polvorientos libros.

-tu pieza es muy diferente a la de el resto de los estudiantes…- comentó Severus observando el cuarto sin haberse dado cuenta de que la había tuteado.

-¿tú crees?-preguntó un poco asustada ante la idea de parecer "diferente" al resto de los estudiantes comenzando por la pieza.

-ya lo creo…- sonrió sin saber porqué al ver la cara de Enovy.

-oye… ¿te puedo? Ehh… ¿pedir un favor?- preguntó Enovy sentándose en su cama.

-dime…- dijo poniéndose un poco más serio ante la pregunta de la niña, y también sentándose junto a ella.

-que… no quiero que me digas Enovy Senial, mejor dime; Enovy Laines.

-¿hay algún problema con eso?

-si, bueno, no pero, de verdad me gustaría que me llames así. ¿Puedes?

-por supuesto.

-bien.

-bueno, ehh… yo me tengo que ir, a… dormir… nos vemos mañana.

-bien. Buenas noches, ehh…

-¡Snape! Mi nombre es Severus Snape.- dijo saliendo apresuradamente del dormitorio.

Ya al cerrar la puerta y con las intenciones de bajar las escaleras, Snape sintió un gran escalofrío; eso no le podía estar pasando. ¿Sentir frío en un ambiente en el que había estado desde que era un alumno de Hogwarts¿Qué le pasaba?

Esa noche, cuando Snape estaba en su cama, procuró recordar lo que habían conversado, en la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba estar con esa niña. Por algún extraño motivo le recordaba a alguien, y en silencio reconoció que esa niña, muy bonita por lo demás, le agradaba un poco.

Mientras tanto Enovy ya estaba profundamente dormida, soñando con la futura venganza que ella tendría sobre Draco cuando ya aprendiera algunos hechizos en ese nuevo colegio.

-------------------------------------O---------------------------------------

Enovy no estaba muy sorprendida hasta el momento con la rutina del colegio, estaba caminando hacia el gran salón vestida ya como una Slytherin, para ir a desayunar.

Se sentó en la mesa que correspondía a su casa y se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza.

Dos Slytherin un tanto… extraños se sentaron cada uno a un lado de la Enovy e intentaron conversar con ella.

Se presentaron: el que parecía el más grande de los dos se llamaba Juan Carlos Flores, y el otro se llamaba Mario Sánchez.

Comenzaron a conversar los tres (más bien los dos chicos porque Enovy solamente escuchaba y miraba las amaneradas cosas que hacía Juan Carlos), cuando Enovy divisó en una mesa de personas adultas a Severus Snape, que parecía en esos momentos muy enojado con Dumbledore. La verdad su "futuro" jefe de casa tenía… algo, que lo hacía ver extrañamente atractivo.

Observó también a Draco en su mesa, que conversaba con lo que parecían sus dos guarda espaldas (que sin querer parecían los dobles de Mario) mientras miraba a Enovy con profundo odio. Enovy le hacía ojitos y lo saludaba desde el otro extremo de la mesa, mientras sus dos nuevos amigos se burlaban de la cara del rubio.

Enovy, calculando la hora, sacó de una bandeja un pan con queso (N de A¡tengo hambreee!), y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica para comerlo después. Miró muy seria a Juan Carlos, luego a Mario y se levantó de la banca. Ellos se miraron también y la siguieron.

Caminaron hasta la puerta del gran salón, cuando Enovy se dio la vuelta y preguntó a Mario:

-¿sabes dónde está la sala de primero?

-¿la sala? Está conmigo…

-¿N?

-digo, yo igual voy ahí…

-¿eres de primero!

-si, por

-eres muy grande, pareces un mamut¡no puedes estar en primero!

--------------------------------------------O------------------------------------------------

Enovy estaba sentada con Mario en su primera clase del día, tenían defensa contra las artes oscuras con el profesor Remus John Lupin (N de A: el más lindo de todos).

Enovy se puso al día rápidamente y al final de la clase ya había aprendido varios hechizos. Lupin, al igual que Severus, se sentía extraño con la sola presencia y más aún con la atención de Enovy. Se sentía como más feliz (y eso que Lupin ya es feliz).

A Enovy, Lupin le había caído bien pero encontró que la tierna actitud del profesor no correspondía con la asignatura que enseñaba.

Después de clases, ella y Mario se encontraron "por casualidad" con Juan Carlos que comenzó a caminar con ellos sin rumbo alguno. Enovy pensó que quizás ese tiempo que estaba ocupando en caminar con sus amigos podría estarlo ocupando en ir a la biblioteca a buscar más hechizos para hacer la otra clase con Lupin.

Mario y Juan Carlos la llevaron a la biblioteca, luego ellos caminaron juntos por una media hora, muy tranquilamente hasta que, cuando habían regresado para buscar a Enovy…

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!- gritó Draco, pensando que Enovy estaba con esos dos igual que en el desayuno.

Enovy salió de la biblioteca cuando se encontró con la extraña sorpresa, al ver a Mario abrazando a Juan Carlos. Enovy cerró los ojos esperando despertar de esa pesadilla, pero no. Ahí estaba Mario encima de Juan Carlos, tendidos en el suelo.

-esto es lo más asqueroso que he visto en mi vida. ¿De verdad le piensan decir a todo el colegio que son gays?- dijo Enovy, pensando que las amaneradas formas de tratar a la gente de Juan Carlos, habían terminado por enamorar a Mario.

-¿por qué asqueroso si esto es lo más normal del mundo?- preguntó Mario a Enovy, sin despegarse de Juan Carlos.

-¿LO MÁS NORMAL DEL MUNDO¡DRACO MALFOY TE LANZA UN EXPELLIARMUS¡¿Y CREES QUE ES LO MÁS NORMAL DEL MUNDO!- le gritó Juan Carlos a Mario.

-sí, claro… un expelliarmus de Draco… ¬¬-respondió con ironía Enovy.

-------------------------------------O---------------------------------------

Era la clase de pociones. Todos estaban en absoluto silencio. Enovy estaba buscando su varita en la mochila, hacía bastante ruido, y a Snape no le gustaba eso.

-Srta. Senial. ¿Puede dejar de hacer ruido?

-mhh… ¡NO!- respondió muy enojada Enovy.

-¿qué ha dicho, Senial!

-¿acaso no recuerdas lo que hicimos ayer en la noche?

Los alumnos al escuchar esto se asustaron mucho, sobre todo los Slytherin. ¿Acaso su profesor y la Enovy eran? … ¿eso?

-ya me acordé de lo que hicimos ayer… pero… ¿es necesario que en clases también?

(Alumnos: °₀°)

-claro, la idea era que íbamos a hacer eso bajo cualquier circunstancia. ¿Ya te olvidaste?

(Alumnos: O₀O) 

-mhhh, no, pero creo que esto hay que solucionarlo inmediatamente. Vamos a mi despacho…- dijo Snape llevándose a Enovy de un brazo hasta la puerta.

-Enovy…-dijo preocupado Mario viendo el puesto vacío a su lado. Se había olvidado de contarle que habían nombrado prefecto a Juan Carlos.

-------------------------------------O---------------------------------------

Enovy entró primero al despacho de Snape, luego entró él y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se comenzó a preocupar¿porqué siempre que estaba Enovy le sucedía eso¿porqué comenzaba a sentir esa tibieza en el aire cuando estaba a solas con ella?

-¿porqué te olvidaste?- preguntó enojada Enovy.

-¿porqué comenzaste a hacer tanto ruido?

-¿porqué usas el pelo largo?

-O/O ?

-¿no ves que así pareces "otro" gay más de acá del colegio?

-para, eso no tiene nada que…

-¡BASTA!

Repentinamente Enovy se echó al suelo.

-¿otra Lovegood más?-pensó Snape levantando una ceja.- vamos; levántate…

-¡no hasta que me pidas disculpas!

Snape se acercó a ella con la intención de levantarla de un brazo violentamente, pero no pudo. En vez de eso se acercó a Enovy y la abrazó fuertemente. En esos momentos venía entrando Hernán Rosas, un prefecto de Slytherin que le venía a decir a Snape que faltaban pocos días para la llegada del sombrero seleccionador, pero… al ver tal escena (a Enovy y a Snape de rodillas abrazándose) decidió regresar en otro momento.

Snape cerró los ojos y sintió el tibio abrazo que había entregado, se sentía muy bien, pero Enovy no lo quería abrazar.

-¡me largo de aquí!- dijo enojada la Enovy, levantándose rápido y saliendo del despacho, dejando a Snape de rodillas con su abrazo disuelto en el aire.

Enovy venía caminando hacia su sala (estaban en recreo, pero con todo eso se había perdido del horario) cuando encontró (por casualidad) en una oscura esquina a Juan Carlos con Mario abrazados.

-shuuuuuuú… ¿otro expelliarmus de Draco?- dijo Enovy.

-no, esta vez tenemos una excusa real- respondió muy serio Mario.

-eso significa que la anterior fue mentira…- resolvió Enovy.

-¡noooo!- gritó Juan Carlos.

-lo que sucede es que Juan Carlos es prefecto-perfecto, y para nuestra suerte nuestra casa es la única que tiene tres prefectos este año- dijo Mario enseñando la insignia en el pecho de Juan Carlos.

-¡oh… felicitaciones!- dijo Enovy sacando a Mario y abrazando a Juan Carlos.

En esos momentos venía Snape por el pasillo pensando en lo que le iba a decir a su alumna, y vio a la Enovy abrazando a Juan Carlos.

¿cómo podía aceptar un abrazo de ese alumno de quinto año¿cómo se lo aceptaba a ese alumno y a él no¿es que acaso no le agradaba?

-------------------------------------O---------------------------------------

Era de noche, Enovy se estaba poniendo el pijama. Se estaba riendo sola, porque recordó todo lo entretenido que había sido su primer día de clases.

Ya estaba en su cama cuando Severus Snape entró en su pieza. El ambiente estaba tenso, Enovy no sabía lo que iba a suceder ni Snape tampoco.

-¿porqué te tiraste al piso cuando estábamos en mi despacho?- preguntó Snape con la misma seriedad con que le había dirigido sus primeras palabras el día anterior.

-porque estaba realmente enojada- contestó Enovy.

-¿porqué no me abrazaste?

-¿y por qué tengo que abrazarte a ti?

-sólo respóndeme, Enovy.

-porque no me gustan los abrazos- respondió enojada y a la vez sorprendida de que Snape la llamara por su nombre. Según sus compañeros ni siquiera a los otros profesores los trataba así.

-¿y por qué entonces estabas abrazando al prefecto de mi casa?

-por lo mismo, por que lo nombraron prefecto.

-esa no es una respuesta.

-¿y por qué un profesor entra a altas horas de la noche a la pieza de una alumna?

-por lo mismo, porque soy profesor.- respondió irónico Snape.

Un ruido que golpeó la puerta izo que Snape y Enovy cesaran de discutir. Snape salió y vio que un Slytherin (que parecía haberse tropezado) se ocultaba en las sombras.

-¡Lummus!- gritó Snape sacando la varita y viendo que Hernán Rosas lo miraba con odio. Lo llevó también dentro de la pieza. Enovy lo miraba con cara de… Enovy (N de a: qué originalidad!), y no tenía ganas de levantarse de su cama. Se lo juró a si misma; que cualquier cosa que sucediera en esa pieza ella no se iba a salir de su cama; el frío no se lo permitía.

-¿qué está haciendo aquí?- preguntó enojado Snape.

-vengo a buscarlo.

¿y cómo sabía que yo estaba aquí¿acaso me estaba espiando?

-no, pero todo el colegio sabe que usted está todas las noches con Enovy.

Snape y Enovy se sonrojaron. No sabían que ya todos se habían enterado de su conversación nocturna.

-¡no sea exagerado¡la Srta. Laines llegó el día de ayer!- gritó Snape al Slytherin.

-¡Severuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!- gritó Enovy muy feliz.

El chico los miró con los ojos como platos. Enovy estaba abrazando a Snape, y le llegaba hasta el pecho. No era que la Enovy fuese pequeña de estatura, era que Snape era demasiado alto. Enovy había roto la promesa de no levantarse de su cama, pero ¡que importaba¡Snape se había acordado de la modificación de su apellido!

Snape estaba el doble de sonrojado, mientras Hernán Rosas estaba al borde de salir corriendo y ponerse a llorar. (N de a¿por qué será…?)

-profesor, el director dice que el sombrero seleccionador llegó antes de lo esperado… ¿me puedo ir?- preguntó Hernán.

-¿cuándo estará el sombrero seleccionador disponible para la Srta. Laines?- preguntó aún con las mejillas encendidas Snape.

-ya lo está, pero el director dijo que la selección de Enovy será mañana por la noche…¿me puedo ir?- reiteró Hernán, que había comenzado a notar que sus lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-por supuesto…- respondió pensativo Snape.

Hernán salió casi corriendo del dormitorio de Enovy. Snape volvió a cerrar la puerta y se giró hacia la niña. Le sonrió, y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono tan rosado como cuando Enovy lo abrazó. Enovy seguía de pie mirándolo a los ojos.

-Enovy¿querías que me acordara de tu apellido?

-obvio…

-entonces… ¿me puedes dar otro abrazo?

-siiiiii!- contestó alegremente Enovy.

Snape se aproximó a Enovy, la miró a los ojos y luego la abrazó fuertemente, más que la vez anterior, Enovy también lo abrazó y sintió unos deseos de … comer pie de limón, que pensó que eso era lo primero que iba a comer al otro día en el desayuno. Enovy apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Snape y sintió su caliente mejilla contra la suya.

Snape se sentía tan bien abrazado a Enovy que deseaba que ese momento fuese eterno, pero tenía algo que hacer. (N de a: ¬¬ ni siquiera pensaba el muy tarado que la pobre Enovy tenía clases al otro día y que no podía estar toda la noche despierta).

Contempló el rostro de la niña por última vez y la besó con extremo cuidado muy cerca de los labios y la volvió a abrazar.

Salió de su dormitorio y volvió a sentir un escalofrío igual que la noche anterior. Ya no estaba preocupado por eso. Caminó por el pasillo para salir de los dormitorios de Slytherin, y se fue pensando en que antes, hace dos días atrás él ya era realmente feliz quitando puntos a Gryffindor y dándoles a su casa, pero con la llegada de Enovy, él lo era un poco más.

Salió de la sala común de Slytherin moviendo la cabeza, pensando en el porqué le había dado un beso. Quizás por que había querido a muy pocas personas a lo largo de su vida. Quizás porque encontró pocas similitudes entre ellos y los polos opuestos se atraen o quizás, simplemente, sabía que ella era una persona en la que realmente podía confiar.

Poco le duró ese pensamiento de amistad cuando se encontró frente a la antigua cámara de las especialidades de Hogwarts, una a la que solamente se podía ingresar con un hechizo avanzado, que sólo sabían siete profesores; aquella cámara seguramente tenía albergado al sombrero seleccionador.

Snape estuvo frente a la cámara más de cinco minutos pronunciando hechizos cuando la cámara se abrió. A paso lento entró y efectivamente el sombrero seleccionador estaba ahí. No sabía cómo explicarle al sombrero lo que deseaba realmente.

Snape tomó valor, comenzó a caminar hacia él, empuñó las manos y dijo a media voz:

-sombrero: si puedes oírme, me gustaría que pensaras en lo siguiente; yo nunca he pedido nada extraordinario en mi larga estadía en el colegio, pero quisiera pedirte que por favor mañana en la noche dejes a Enovy conmigo… ¡quiero decir, en Slytherin!

El sombrero se movió, Snape lo notó y decidió que ya era hora de marcharse a la cama. Salió rápidamente de la cámara de las especialidades, pronunció un extenso conjuro y la puerta volvió a su estado normal, mimetizándose con la muralla.

Esa noche Snape casi no durmió, la intranquilidad no lo dejaba descansar. En medio de la oscuridad recordó el beso y se dio cuenta que era el segundo que daba en su vida y el primero a una mujer. (N de a¿a quién le habrá dado el otro beso?).

Enovy estaba durmiendo, hace un rato también había estado recordando el beso pero no le podía encajar en la cabeza todo: un profesor que repartía besos pero que aparentemente no era más pedófilo de lo que ella pensaba, (N de a: quizás qué pensaba…)un profesor el cuál ella admiraba por su sabiduría (y su extraña sensualidad), pero… ¿qué pasaría si ella quedaba en otra casa que no era Slytherin¿qué pasaría entre ella y Snape¿qué pasaría si al otro día no había pie de limón para el desayuno¿qué pasaría si decido dejar de hacer Fics cursis hasta que mi dueña me pague?

Como mi dueña me dijo: _"esclava, muy pronto te voy a pagar"_, seguiré escribiendo.

Enovy se había despertado muy temprano, era otro día de clases y el día de su selección. Abrió los ojos y casi se muere del susto. Snape "el acosador" (N de a: así le puso ella secretamente) estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio (N de a: el tipo pensaba que estaba posando para una fotografía, posero-Snape…) con un pijama que para sorpresa de todo el mundo:…¡era de color negro!.

-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó asustada Enovy, hundiéndose en su cama.

-vine a verte…- dijo Snape mirándola a los ojos con profundo dolor.

-oh, no me di cuenta ¬¬…-contestó Enovy.

-yo… quiero que sepas que tú…

-¿qué, yo qué…!

-que tú me… caes bien.

-buuuu. Bueno, no importa- dijo Enovy muy decepcionada.

-¿porqué no importa?- preguntó enojado Snape.

-No… es que pensé que me ibas a decir otra cosa. Oye, Sevy¿por qué me diste un beso ayer?

-¿beso¿Quieres que te dé otro?- preguntó nervioso.

-¡Noooooooo…!- gritó Enovy. (N de a: con ese grito despertó a todos los de Slytherin. )

-¿entonces no te gustó que yo te haya dado un beso?- preguntó Snape poniendo mucho énfasis en la palabra "yo".

- o sea, si me gustó…

-¿te doy otro?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez deseando la respuesta. ¬¬

-no. Digo, si…

-¿n?

Se oyó el ruido de una puerta y una Gryffindor con un pijama de ositos rosas entró y los saludó animosamente hasta cuando vio a Severus igual que ella. (en pijama ¬¬) (NO de ositos).

-¿profe¿usted pasó la noche aquí?- preguntó con un poco de asco y un poco de temor Caanmagu Rojas.

-Srta. Rojas. ¿cree usted que yo podría dormir aquí?- preguntó furioso Snape.

-si. Tooodo lo indica…- respondió en una onda "me fui en la volá…", Caanmagu.

-¿porqué todos pueden venir a mi pieza sin mi permiso?- preguntó enojada Enovy.

-porque tu pieza tiene en la pared de enfrente un pasadizo por el cual tiene control solamente el director.- contestó Caanmagu.

-¿cómo que todo indica que pasé la noche aquí?- preguntó Snape sonrojado.

-todo, por ejemplo; ropa de estudiante tirada en el piso, su túnica de profesor en el respaldo de la silla, un espacio vacío en la cama de Enovy, usted está con pijama y sin zapatos de dormir… (N de a: y vio todo eso apenas llegó)- al ver la boca abierta de Snape, Caanmagu preguntó¿quiere que siga?

-no gracias, así está bien.- contestó Snape avergonzado al ver que todo verdaderamente coincidía y daba para pensar que él y Enovy habían estado…¡comiendo pie de limón en la noche!. No le servía de nada negarlo.

-¿y a qué viniste?- preguntó Enovy sin prestar atención a la situación anterior.

-vine para decirte que Dumbledore dijo, que te dijera que hoy arregles tus cosas temprano. Como es tu selección…

-ooooooohhhh, gracias, ehhh… tú- contestó agradecida Enovy.

-me llamo Caanmagu rojas. Bueno, me voy a cambiar de ropa para ir a desayunar. Quiero ver si hay para comer pie de limón…

-yo igual, Caanmagu. ¿Nos vemos en el desayuno?- preguntó Enovy.

-vale, nos vemos. Chao profe!- dijo Caanmagu saliendo de la pieza.

-adiós, Srta. Rojas.- dijo aún avergonzado Snape.

-------------------------------------O---------------------------------------

Enovy y Caanmagu venían entrando al gran salón y no sabían donde sentarse, cuando Enovy vio a Draco y decidió que ya era hora de hacer las paces.

-Hola, Draco-dijo Enovy acercándose a él.

-Hola, niña- respondió el rubio de mala gana.

-¡HOOOOLA, DRACOOOOOOOO…!- dijo Caanmagu abrazándolo.

-¿Qué haces, Gryffindor!- gritó Draco enojado, levantándose al mismo tiempo Crabbe y Goyle. 

-te abrazo, tonto…- contestó feliz Caanmagu. Al notar la presencia de los dos guardaespaldas de Draco, Caanmagu muy contenta también los abrazó a ellos, haciendo que se sonrojaran. Enovy miraba preocupada a su amiga. Se liberaba de dos "amigos" homosexuales¿y ahora tenía por amiga a una loca? Enovy lo pensó bien, (dos segundos) y creyó que era mejor tener por amiga a una loca que a un acosador y a un pedófilo.

Después de dejar al trío de guapos Slytherin (N de A: COMO SERÁN LOS FEOS!) las niñas se marcharon a una mesa en la que pudieran comer tranquilas; la mesa de Hufflepuf. Las dos se habían acomodado para comer cuando una Ravenclaw, que parecía estar en segundo año, se sentó junto a ellas. Era nada más y nada menos que Luna Lovegood, la alumna preferida de Snape después de Hermione Granger.(N de a:claro, claro, entonces Enovy es la más odiada. ¬¬)

-Hola, chicas ¿de que curso son ustedes?- preguntó con una voz un tanto infantil la recién llegada.

-Nosotras somos de primero¿y ustedes?- preguntó alegre Caanmagu. Enovy la miró con una cara en las que te intentan decir¿eres tonta, o te haces? No había nadie más al lado de la rubia y Caanmagu preguntaba con la palabra "ustedes".

-Bueno, nosotras somos de cuarto.- explicó Luna.

-Oh, y ¿qué hacen las dos por aquí?- dijo Caanmagu.

-Nosotras queríamos conocerlas a ustedes. Son las únicas o además de nosotras que se sientan en una mesa que no pertenece a su casa…- respondió Luna.

Enovy no se lo podía creer. Luna Lovegood estaba jugando con la imaginación igual que Caanmagu. O seguramente de verdad había alguien allí que ella no podía ver. Para pasar el susto, Enovy tomó un vaso de leche con plátano, un trozo de pie de limón con el que soñaba tanto e ignoró la conversación de las otras dos niñas. (¿o tres?) 

-------------------------------O------------------------------------

Enovy y Caanmagu se dirigían a sus clases cuando de pronto una multitud de estudiantes del primer y segundo curso las hizo detenerse a intentar ver el espectáculo que había en el medio: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy con las varitas ya en mano, según los estudiantes a punto de lanzarse algún indeseado maleficio. 

-¡NO, DRACO, NO LO HAGAS!- gritó Caanmagu desde fuera del ruedo de personas, lo que izo que la dejaran pasar con Enovy a puestos de primera fila.

-Ahora si. Ya me acomodé. Continúen- dijo Caanmagu poniendo una expresión de disculpas en su rostro. Enovy no tenía idea de lo que podría ocurrir a continuación, se paró delante de Caanmagu y le dijo a Draco:

-No puedo dejar que hagas esto, primero porque eres de mi casa, segundo porque nos descontarán puntos y tercero porque no voy a permitir que en el momento en que ya he hecho las pases contigo te mueras.- explicó Enovy con cara de… Enovy. (N de A: no tiene otra?)

-Déjame, lo que hago no te interesa, es mi vida…- respondió Draco mirando a Harry a los ojos.

-Perdóname, Draco, pero lo que dijiste si que sonó gay.- interrumpió Caanmagu con sus acertados comentarios.

-Y QUÉ SI LO SOY…-gritó Draco, haciendo que la multitud comenzara a hacer un murmullo general.

-Draco…eh…tu…¿eres gay?- preguntó como quién no lo sabe Harry Potter.

-No me digas que ya te olvidaste de lo que te dije… ¿acaso no quieres reconocer que sabes que te amo?- preguntó sonrojado Draco en una voz un poco más dulce, y en un tono más bajo.

Harry tragó saliva e intentó ordenar su mente. Desde hace mucho tiempo que lo sabía,¬¬ él era su pareja pero ¿Cómo iban a reaccionar sus compañeros? Harry bajó la varita al igual que Draco y preguntó:

-¿cómo crees que iban a mirar nuestra relación¿no te das cuenta que no podíamos decir que éramos amigos por que nadie nos iba a creer¿como lo íbamos a hacer?- terminó diciendo, casi inaudiblemente.

-¿y cómo nosotros si podemos?- dijo un chico en medio de los estudiantes. Enovy y Caanmagu se miraron. Esa voz era la de Mario.

-SUÉLTAME, ESTÚPIDO. DEJA DE INTENTARME BESAAAAAAAAAAR…- gritó despavorido otro alumno. Enovy y Caanmagu se volvieron a mirar; sin duda alguna esa voz era del acosado Juan Carlos.

Se escuchó después de eso solamente un llanto muy antipático de un chico que estaba junto a Caanmagu; Hernán Rosas, que después de algunos minutos salió corriendo por el pasillo. Enovy (pasado un rato) pidió a Caanmagu que la acompañara al despacho de Snape; él tenía que ser el primero en saber lo que estaba ocurriendo con el rubio Slytherin y el Gryffindor.

Llegaron las dos corriendo a la puerta del despacho, y como era la costumbre de Caanmagu, abrió la puerta sin golpear.

-¿Es que ahora todos están saliendo del closet?- dijo Caanmagu en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente clara como para que Enovy pudiese entender.

Enovy, que no había mirado al despacho de Snape, se acercó rápidamente y contempló con horror la situación en la que estaba su profesor. Ahí, en medio del despacho estaba Hernán besando en la boca a Snape, que lo miraba con miedo y no hacía nada para detener el beso. Enovy bajó la mirada.

Después de unos segundos Enovy reaccionó, volvió a mirar esta vez con odio y asco el prolongado beso, y antes de salir arrancando gritó llorando:

-¡SEVERUS, NUNCA MÁS TE ACERQUES A MÍ!

Snape, alejó al muchacho de un manotazo se limpió los labios con la manga de su túnica y se dirigió rápido hasta la puerta, Caanmagu lo miraba temerosa, y salió tras Enovy en dirección a los dormitorios de los Slytherin. Snape, preocupado, subió corriendo las escaleras tras Caanmagu. Lo único que quería hacer era darle una explicación y pedirle perdón a Enovy. Como Caanmagu no conocía el cuadro de los Slytherin (porque cuando fue al cuarto de Enovy pasó por la entrada de Dumbledore) se quedó de pie en la última escalera en la que sabía debía llegar.

Enovy ya había llegado a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con seguro, hizo un hechizo que había leído en un libro de la biblioteca para intentar cerrar la puerta doblemente, y se acostó en su cama. Lo único que deseaba hacer era llorar. Llorar, para olvidar lo que en algún momento de ese día pensó que lo que sentía podía haber sido una extraña amistad; llorar para olvidar a aquél hombre que izo despertar en ella ese extraño sentimiento. Llorar para olvidar al tipo que le había besado tiernamente cerca de los labios. Se sentía verdaderamente herida.

Luego de unos segundos escuchó a alguien correr hacia su puerta, esperó que se marchara pero la puerta inmediatamente se abrió. Snape pronunció un hechizo, entró, volvió a cerrar la puerta con seguro y avanzó hacia Enovy que se encontraba oculta bajo el plumón y las sábanas.

-Enovy, yo…

-¡CÁLLATE, SNAPE!

-¡tengo que decirte algo antes…!

-NO ME IMPORTA. ¡VETE!

-¡TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO!- gritó Snape para que Enovy pudiese oírle.

Enovy se quedó parapléjica. (N de A¿O era perpleja?) Lo que a ella le estaba ocurriendo de manera tan rápida también le estaba sucediendo a Snape. Pero antes de seguir llorando (esta vez de felicidad), decidió hacer una última pregunta:

-¿por qué dejaste que ese chico pasara tanto tiempo besándote?

-la verdad yo… no sabía que hacer. Es la primera vez que me ocurre algo así, y yo creo que fue más por la sorpresa que me produjo. Por favor perdóname, yo…

-No importa- dijo Enovy saliendo bajo las sábanas- ahora se mucho más de lo que debería.

Snape se acercó a ella, e hizo lo que nunca se hubiese atrevido de no ser por lo que verdaderamente estaba sintiendo; abrazó a Enovy por la cintura y la besó. Esta vez como se debía. Enovy también lo abrazó y se prometió que no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en lo que podría llegar a ser más adelante todo eso; un incomprensible amor.

---------------------------------------------O--------------------------------------------------

Esa noche, cuando Snape la volvió a besar en los labios, Enovy no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar que las cosas estaban sucediendo con extrema rapidez. Snape tampoco iba a dejar que unas murallas alejaran a la niña que ahora ocupaba el cien por ciento de su corazón, a si es que estaba decido esa noche estar con ella, pasara lo que pasara.

Tenían planeado los dos hacer que esa noche fuese como todas las otras que seguramente vendrían más adelante, y comenzaron a trasladar cosas de aquí para allá desde la pieza de Snape y de Enovy para arreglar todo. 

En la mitad de la cena, Snape salió a su dormitorio para buscar su pijama, su saco de dormir, y el control remoto perdido de la TV que ahora estaba acomodada en el dormitorio de Enovy. Se puso el pijama y encima su túnica por si acaso lo vieran por el pasillo nadie sospechara nada.

Cuando llegó Snape al cuarto de Enovy, ya estaba acostada mirando TV, esperándolo. Snape se sacó la túnica, la dobló y la dejo cuidadosamente en la silla. Se recostó al lado de Enovy y se puso tan colorado como un tomate. Era la primera vez que iba a dormir al lado de una niña.

Después de algunos minutos, se volvió a levantar para desdoblar su saco de dormir en el suelo, cuando alguien entró en la habitación. (N de A¿es que todo el mundo puede entrar ahí menos yo?). Era el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, buscando a Snape y a Enovy, por la expresión de su rostro estaba muy enojado y si los comentarios ya le habían llegado, seguramente iban a expulsar a Enovy y a despedir a Snape. 

-Director, yo… puedo explicarlo, lo que pasó fue que…

-Nada más, Severus, no quiero oír más disculpas y reconoce tus errores con el castigo más justo- sentenció el director. El corazón de Enovy estaba a punto de partirse por la mitad, no quería escuchar más.

-Severus, lo siento pero tendrás que bajar tú mismo a apagar la luz de tu pieza.

-¿qué?

-eso, ayer te comenté que me estaba faltando dinero para pagar las "cuentas mágicas" (N de A: Las nuestras son cuentas muggles) y tu vas al otro día y la dejas encendida. Lo siento Severus, pero sabes que no voy a dejar de comprar mis cinco kilos de caramelos de limón por pagar la luz…

-Si director. Iré de inmediato…- dijo Severus alegre de que Dumbledore fuese tan inocente y…

-Enovy¿qué haces acostada¿es que Caanmagu no te dijo que hoy en la noche era tu selección?- preguntó Dumbledore entregándole su túnica de estudiante para bajar a la cámara de las especialidades. Snape por su parte con la palabra selección estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-si director, pero me había olvidado, en verdad lo siento, es que hoy día con tantas cosas extrañas que me han sucedido yo… lo olvidé completamente.-respondió Enovy.

-oh, no te preocupes. Hoy me contaron que un alumno de Slytherin besó a Severus¿no lo encuentras cómico?- preguntó sonriendo el anciano.

-¡POR FAVOR, DIRECTOR. NO SIGA CON ESO!- gritó alterado Snape.

-Pero Severus, deberías saber que ser gay es algo muy común entre los magos. Por favor, es sólo una anécdota para recordar. Bueno, basta de explicaciones y bajemos para iniciar la selección…- terminó el director, saliendo apresuradamente por la puerta con Enovy y Snape siguiéndolo. Snape sentía como un sudor frio lo recorría entero, esperaba que la petición (N de A: mejor dicho la humillación) que izo ante el sombrero sirviera de algo. Enovy, por el contrario, estaba muy nerviosa, quería saber en que casa iba a quedar y si la relación-flash que estaba teniendo con Snape iba a cambiar demasiado.

Llegaron los tres a la cámara de las especialidades, Enovy era una de las pocas estudiantes que iba a estar presente en el momento de abrirla y su sorpresa fue tan grande al descubrirla entre las murallas del colegio, por las que pasaba todos los días frente a ella sin sospechar nada. Dumbledore era más rápido que Severus al momento de realizar conjuros y unos segundos después la puerta de la cámara se abrió.

Ingresaron los tres a paso lento, Enovy pudo distinguir a algunos profesores; Mc Gonagall, Lupin, Sprout, etc. Y algunos estudiantes como; Draco, Juan Carlos, Harry, Caanmagu, cinco más que no conocía y… ¿QUÉ HACÍA HERNÁN ROSAS AHÍ, EN SU SELECCIÓN!

-------------------------------------------------O---------------------------------------------------

Enovy ya tenía el sombrero en la cabeza. Le quedaba grande, le llegaba hasta los ojos, y hacía que ella se pusiera más nerviosa todavía al no poder ver la cara de Snape. El sombrero le hacía preguntas extrañas como qué color le gustaba, en que casa le gustaría quedar, qué animal era su preferido, etc. Se demoró por lo menos quince minutos, cuando el sombrero elevó la voz y puso a todos los espectadores nerviosos:

-Esta niña es GRY…

(Snape cerró los ojos apunto de llorar)

-HUFF…

(Snape estaba a punto de suicidarse)

-RAV…

(Snape quería pegarse un tiro)

-¡ESTA NIÑA ES SLYTHERIN!

(Snape quería¿ehh¿Slytherin?)

Se acercaron a ella, Draco y Juan Carlos (Hernán no quizo); el rubio le estrechó la mano, y Juan Carlos la abrazaba casi hasta ahogarla. Snape sonrió, eso era la completa felicidad. Izo caso omiso a los desatinados comentarios hechos por Mc Gonagall en esos momentos, y caminó en dirección a la recién elegida Slytherin. Miró fríamente a Juan Carlos con esa cara en que te dicen claramente: "suéltala, ella es mi chica…", esperó que el prefecto terminara de abrazarla y luego él igual izo lo mismo. Mc Gonagall estaba a punto de desmayarse¿Snape abrazando a una alumna¿Qué paso con aquél hombre frío, calculador, perfeccionista, que encontraba que esas muestras de cariño eran asquerosas¿Qué estaba sucediendo con el estilo medio-emmo de Snape¿Acaso un hechizo le había resultado mal, y tuvo efectos secundarios en él?

Lupin, por el contrario estaba feliz, (más feliz que de costumbre) era algo extraño pero estaba contento de que Snape también lo estuviera y lo demostrara. Caanmagu estaba contenta de que su amiga estuviese en la casa que deseaba, al fin y al cabo, después de la situación del beso era muy obvio que los celos se debían a algo, y ya no era necesario que nadie le explicase nada ya que las cosas estaban demasiado claras.

Hernán Rosas estaba otra vez a punto de abalanzarse en contra de Enovy y matarla, pero al ver la cara de Snape se dio cuenta que ya no debía seguir insistiendo, el que iba a terminar muerto, pero de pena, iba a ser él.

Después del momento de felicitaciones, aplausos, gritos y demases, Snape se dirigió con Enovy, Draco, Juan Carlos y Hernán al dormitorio de los Slytherin, no sin antes la festejada despedirse de su compañera Gryffindor.

Draco dio las buenas noches a Enovy y a Snape, esperando que su profesor se fuera a su dormitorio, pero al notar que estaba ya con el pijama (cosa que ningún otro se había dado cuenta) y que seguía al lado de Enovy se dio cuenta al igual que Caanmagu que era mejor no hacer preguntas. Draco y Hernán se fueron a sus camas (que quedaban una al lado de la otra) (N de A: los pusieron así por ser los dos prefectos de casa, y más encima medios gays (Juan Carlos tenía una pieza como el resto a pesar de ser también prefecto)), mientras que Enovy y Snape esperaban que desaparecieran para poder irse abrazados los dos a la suya.(N de A: mejor dicho a la de Enovy, porque en ninguna parte dice que la cama era de dos plazas o matrimonial ...XD...)

Snape decidió que iba a poner un conjuro especial a la puerta de la pieza de la Enovy, para que solamente los que supiesen el conjuro entraran, o mejor dicho, los más amigos. Enovy quiso preguntar acerca de qué hubiese sucedido si ella estaba en otra casa pero decidió no empañar ese precioso momento que ella estaba teniendo con Snape; los dos abrazados, en la cama de la Enovy, con intenciones de comer pie de limón, frente a un televisor encendido que daba el programa nocturno de "Laura en América", pero que ninguno de ellos dos hacía caso. Snape estaba aprovechando de abrazarla mucho, ya que después tenía que dormir dentro de su saco de dormir, en el suelo.

--------------------------------------O--------------------------------------

-¿Qué hora es, Sevy?- preguntó somnolienta Enovy, hablando muy bajito con la intención de no despertar a nadie.

-No lo sé, deben ser las tres o cuatro de la mañana…- respondió de igual manera Snape, acariciando el cabello de Enovy.

-Ay, no sé que me sucede. Me duele todo el cuerpo… ¿habré dormido mal?- se preguntó en voz alta Enovy. Unos momentos después, Snape se dio cuenta que algunas cosas no estaban tal cual como lo habían planificado con la niña; Snape estaba en su cama con ella y no en el saco de dormir como era lo ideal, se despertaron los dos abrazados, a Enovy le dolía todo el cuerpo… ¿sería posible que… ?

-¿Sabes? creo que… yo… tuve la culpa, lamento decirlo, me avergüenza, pero creo que yo te…

-No te preocupes, ya sé por qué dormí mal… es que tengo algunos libros bajo el colchón y creo que eso me está haciendo efecto…ouch- dijo Enovy acomodándose más cerca de Snape.

-Uff, gracias a Dios…- dijo lanzando un suspiro Snape.

-¿n?

-No, nada, son solo tonterías que me imaginé… solo eso.

Enovy quería dormir un poco más, las clases del otro día seguramente absorberían toda su energía y era preferible dormir. Snape la miró sorprendido, nunca se hubiese imaginado que estaría durmiendo abrazado a una niña menor que él, experimentando por segunda vez el amor, pero esta vez con una chica que lo amaba de verdad y más aún, una alumna del colegio donde él trabajaba. Enovy ya estaba dormitando pero se volvió a despertar completamente cuando sin saber porqué, Snape le dio un beso. Está bien, no fue uno, fueron un poquito más. Ya, ya, fueron muchos, cosa que Snape pensó que podría resultar demasiado fastidioso para Enovy. Lástima que fue todo lo contrario. Enovy se acercó a él, le tomó la cara entre sus manos y lo besó profundamente, Snape estaba demasiado nervioso con esto, nunca antes una mujer le había dado un beso pero quería darle seguridad a la niña entre sus brazos, la abrazó fuertemente y los dos volvieron a quedarse dormidos hasta la hora de levantarse.

---------------------------O----------------------------

-¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó Snape, al ver que Enovy comenzaba a despertarse.

-Bien, tus abrazos me hacen sentir de maravilla, Sevy…- respondió Enovy mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos.

-Oye¿por qué me dices Sevy?

-Porque suena tan tierno… va contigo, créeme- dijo Enovy mirando la hora en su reloj.-las seis de la mañana¿Qué voy a hacer todo este rato si a esta hora no están abiertas las duchas?-dijo Enovy muy aburrida.

-Ven a mi pieza, ahí te puedes duchar- respondió Snape, levantándose de la cama.

Bajaron envueltos en la túnica de Snape hasta su dormitorio, y entraron con cuidado de no hacer sonar la puerta para que Filch no llegase a hacer escándalo. Enovy se duchó (no en frente de Snape), se vistió (eso tampoco) y se peinó (eso si) para salir lista del baño.

Cuando se presentó frente a Snape, lo primero que izo este fue sonreírle y luego acariciar su rostro. Enovy pensaba que él también estaba listo, pero se dio cuenta que estaba en pijama y que el pijama se parecía mucho a la ropa que usaba todos los días. Espero a Snape tendida en su cama, intentando recordar cada detalle de la oscura pieza que visitaba por primera vez, pero que no sería la última. Cuando los dos estuvieron listos, fueron directamente al gran comedor, donde, por haber pocas personas, no se notaba la presencia de Severus. Él estaba sentado junto a Enovy, conversando, cuando llega una persona a la que él desearía haber torturado con un avada kedabra hasta el último instante. Ese era Hernán Rosas. Venía entrando en el gran salón con un jugador de quidditch que Enovy había visto el día anterior en su selección, y como no era amigo de ella, entonces debía formar parte del consejo estudiantil o ser prefecto. Al medio de los dos chicos, venía entrando Caanmagu, que parecía haber estado conversando con ellos desde hacia mucho rato. La Gryffindor vió que su amiga estaba ya sentada en su mesa, asi es que decidió ir a saludarla.

-Hola, profe. Hola, Enovy- saludó animosamente al llegar donde ellos estaban.

-Hola, Caanmagu. ¿Cómo amaneciste?- preguntó Enovy.

-Buenos días, Srta. Rojas. Le pediría por favor que no trate con tanta familiaridad…- dijo Snape con un tono molesto en su voz.

-Bueno, Severus…-respondió Caanmagu, lo que izo que Snape pasara su mano por su frente, como diciendo: "no hay caso, es loca, y loca va a quedar…". 

-----------------------------------O----------------------------------------

-ahora quiero que preparen un informe acerca de la criatura mágica que más les agrade, tomando en cuenta los objetivos que les mencioné. ¿Alguna pregunta?- dijo Remus Lupin mirando a todo el curso. Un dedo se elevó en el aire, para pedir la palabra.

-¿Srta. Laines?

-sí, para cuando es el informe?

-para la fecha que ustedes quieran.- respondió Lupin con una alegre sonrisa.

Todo el curso comenzó a murmurar. Lupin era un poco loco pero nunca habían imaginado que tanto. Otro dedo se levantó al lado del de la primera niña.

-¿Srta. Rojas?

-sí, es que su respuesta fue clara pero enredada…

-¿perdón? No la comprendo.

-si, es que si yo termino mi trabajo antes de fin de año¿igual vale?

Todos sus compañeros la miraron, era obvio que estaba loca para hacer ese tipo de estúpidas preguntas. De ahí a fin de año quedaba muuucho tiempo.

-si, igual vale.- le sonrió Lupin a Caanmagu.

Todos se miraron asustados. Ahora el profesor se había vuelto loco de remate. Tocaron el timbre después del "extraño diálogo", y salieron a recreo. 

-¿cómo estás con Snape después de lo de anoche?- preguntó Caanmagu al verse libre de otras personas a su alrededor.

-¿por qué me preguntas esa tontería?- dijo Enovy sonrojándose por completo.

-porque sé que tú y Snape tienen algo. Todos lo saben, pero solamente yo sé que ayer Snape durmió en tu pieza.- dijo Caanmagu mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-si, pero Snape…

-durmió contigo en tu cama, eso también lo sé con sólo mirar tu rostro.

Enovy se sorprendió mucho cuando Caanmagu le dijo eso, nunca se hubiese imaginado que esa chica tan loca parecía conocerla demasiado. Llegaron hasta una esquina cuando un jugador de quidditch abrazó afectuosamente a Caanmagu. A ese chico lo había visto para su selección, y también caminando con su amiga pero¿quién era¿Por qué abrazaba a Caanmagu?

-Enovy, te presento a mi gran, querido amigo y hermano; Gonzalo Rojas.

-hola, Gonzalo.

-hola, Enovy. ¿feliz de estar en Slytherin?

-si, aunque esperaba quedar en Gryffindor.

-igual. Hubiese sido un gusto tenerte entre nosotros. Chicas¿quieren acompañarme al entrenamiento?- preguntó Gonzalo mirando a las dos.

-a mí me gustaría¿y a ti Enovy?

-mmmh… no sé… yo quería ir al despacho de… ya sabes quién… a… conversar-dijo Enovy insegura de si ir o no.

-deberías dejarlo un rato. Sólo para que sienta la falta que le haces- dijo Caanmagu llevándosela de un brazo al patio exterior.

---------------------------------------------------------------OO--------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
